1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of assemblies for calcining particles such as those used in the production of cement and provides an integrated pre-heater, rotary kiln, rotary cooler installation which uses less space than conventional assemblies and which is arranged to meet environmental standards without large capital investments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In erecting an industrial facility such as, for example, a cement plant certain requirements regarding low emission levels and noise tolerances are fixed by law. The tendency of such laws is in the direction of increased tightening for the foreseeable future, so that it is extremely important that the design of a production facility take these matters into account at the earliest possible stage. The demands for more stringent environmental protection and the devices required to meet such standards in industrial systems frequently may result in achievement only with a financial outlay substantial enough so that the plant is no longer competitive.